I would trade all my tomorrows (for just one yesterday)
by fanofphan
Summary: summary 2.0: the stress of keeping their relationship hidden for so long is having a devastating effect on pete and patricks love, but when they finally decide to come clean, the result is even more tragic than anyone could have imagined.


readers,

the "shipping" of myself and Pete is something that has been present in our fanbase for as long as our band has existed. We are both aware of the "fan fictions" that have been written surrounding our relationship, and the artworks and videos created about us. Pete and I have had some mixed views about this, though our general feeling towards it has always been fairly positive.

Last week, a picture of myself and Pete was released on the tumblr blog " .com", a picture that has led some of the fans to believe that Pete and I are in a relationship. The picture in question was taken backstage at our Chicago show without our knowledge, and uploaded without our consent. Said picture was deleted from the blog when we expressed that we did not want it there, but as you will be aware, nothing on the internet can be really erased, and the image seems to be everywhere I look when I go onto twitter or any other social networking site. It is apparent that it wont be possible to get rid of the photo.

It is for this reason that Pete and I have made the decision to "come out". We would prefer for our personal lives to remain as private as possible, so I am going to be going into minimal detail. We have been in a relationship since before the band began. Our wives are aware, and so are the rest of the band.

We want you all to know that our relationship, whatever happens, will have no effect on the future of Fall Out Boy. Thank you for reading and we hope you will continue to support our band,

- Patrick x

Patrick sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had been putting off logging on to his twitter account since he had released his statement on the official fall out boy twitter earlier that day. As he logged in, he held his breath. He was terrified. How would the fans react? How would the media react? He started to scroll through his received messages.

' frerard4lyfe: patrick i'm so so so so happy for u & pete u guys r super qt 2gether i 3 u guys xxxxx'

Patrick smiled and breathed out.

' gerarclwayy: fuck you pikey is my otp'

' classyfedora: I hate you and your band sucks you fag'

' hayleywilliamsismyqueen: you're fab sweetie keep doing what you're doing don't listen to the haters well done for being awesome'

' sgrwrgngdwn: r u & pete gonna do a sex tape? cos i would totally watch that'

' rydenisreal69: PLEASE FOLLOW ME'

Patrick closed his laptop. He was no less stressed now. He turned on his television and flicked through channels hardly concentrating. Suddenly, he noticed his own face on the screen. On a popular news channel, him and Pete's relationship was being discussed. This whole thing was so surreal.

turn on nbc news ASAP ! Patrick types out and sends to Pete quickly, watching in horror as The Picture comes up on the screen. Patrick groans and buries his face in a pillow.

"Pete Wentz, Fall Out Boy's bassist and the owner of clothing company Clandestine Industries, and his less well known bandmate, singer Patrick Stump, made their relationship public through a blog post earlier today. The picture on your screens now was posted on blogging website , and prompted the two to come out after years of keeping their dating private."

Patrick sits up and grabs the tv remote, his finger over the "off" button, when the screen flicks back to the reporter, who begins speaking again,

"While the fans seem to have been generally accepting, the extremist Christian group Westboro Baptist Church, have taken to twitter to express their fury"

A series of tweets show up on the screen, read aloud by the reporter

WBCsays: falloutboy patrickstump petewentz GOD HATES FAGS #die #uwillperish

WBCsays: falloutboy patrickstump petewentz GOD WILL PUNISH YOU ALL, AND ALL THAT CONDEMN YOUR ACTIONS. DIE FAGS!

WBCsays: WBC members, please join me in picketing the show of falloutboy to show our disgust at their FAG MEMBERS patrickstump and petewentz #godhatesfags

WBCsays: patrickstump DIE FAG!

WBCsays: petewentz GOD WILL PUNISH U + UR FAG BOYFRIEND!

WBCsays: petewentz patrickstump DIE !

WBCsays: GET THIS TRENDING: #GODHATES patrickstumpAND petewentzDIEFAGS!

4 hours later

'You know what guys? I can't do this.' Patrick confessed, looking around at his band.

'Aww come on Patrick buddy, don't say that' said Andy.

'Yeah, Patrick. Just cause some assholes are mad. Who cares?' said Joe.

Pete joined in. 'There's no way they would come tonight. It's too soon. And if you're that worried, we can get some extra security for the next show. Most people don't mind! They're happy for us!'

'Thanks guys' said Patrick, taking a deep breath. 'Let's do this.'

Everyone smiled.

As the band waited backstage, listening to the screams of their fans, a security guard approached Pete and whispered in his ear.

'Pete?' said Patrick. 'What did he say?'

'Oh, nothing, you know...there's a couple of rowdy kids outside...but it's been all sorted out though so, like, you don't need to worry or anything, I mean, yeah.'

Pete had always been a bad liar.

'It's them, isn't it? The Westbro people?'

'Course not Patrick! I would tell you!'

Patrick sighed. They walked out on to the stage, guitars in hand. The crowd screamed deafeningly. The lights came up on the stage.

The show went brilliantly, definitely the best one so far this tour, and Patrick's forgotten about the church before they're even ten minutes in.

"THANK YOU BOSTON!" Pete yells into a microphone when they're done, and the crowd screams back.

They walk off stage and the whole band high five and hug each other.

"Let's go out and see the fans!" Patrick says, pumped and happy from the show.

"Uh" Pete says, "uh, dude I don't think that's a good idea, we need to uh, okay we need to like... get our sleep, y'know, um. I think it's raining anyway. um."

"Who cares?" Patrick says, turning to head out to see the fans. Andy and Joe follow him, leaving Pete standing backstage helplessly.

Patrick left the building. Pete was right, it was raining, but only a little and the fans were the most important thing. A small crowd stood outside, huddled behind barriers. More were spilling out of a side door. They squealed as Patrick, Andy and Joe left the building. Patrick looked around. Where was Pete? He had been just behind them a minute ago. Just then, Pete came out, looking around warily. He needed to loosen up a bit, thought Patrick. He held out his hand to Pete. This made the fans squeals even louder. Patrick didn't care now and it felt brilliant. Pete smiled and took Patrick's hand.

'They're here, Patrick' Pete said in an undertone, pointing towards a group of 5 people near the door. They all held signs saying 'God Hates Fags'. Patrick rolled his eyes.

'You know what?' he said. 'I really don't care.'

Pete smiled.

'Well, as long as you're happy.'

Patrick grinned and squeezed Pete's hand before walking off to sign more autographs.

"I love you Patrick!" a fan said as Patrick took a picture with her. "Don't listen to those assholes. God doesn't hate anyone!" Patrick smiled again and moved on to talk to the next group of fans.

"FUCK YOU!" someone yelled, and Patrick felt his heart sink, and wished the westboro church group would leave them alone. But when he turned round, he realized that, instead of the protesters, the person that was yelling was a fan in the crowd, and she was yelling at the church group.

The fan pushed his way through the crowd, walked straight up to one of the protesters, and spat right in his face.

Before Patrick knew what was happening, the fan was on the ground, blood pouring from her nose. It looked like she'd been punched by the protester standing nearest who was now screaming at the girl on the ground. Her fellow protestors were joining in.

'YOU WHORE!' the protestor screamed. 'YOU'LL BURN IN HELL FOR DEFENDING THOSE FAGS'

The girl was up on her feet and was screaming obscenities. Her friends were joining in. Patrick looked wildly around for Pete. Pete was calling for a security guard but none seemed to be nearby.

'Pete, we need to break this up. People are getting hurt!' said Patrick.

Joe was approaching the scrum.

'Guys, get the hell off her, she's not done any wrong!' he yelled at the protestors who were kicking , shouting and spitting at the girl and her friends. Some of the protestors turned and started to shout at him. All around, fans were filming the scene on their phones and shouting at the protestors.

Patrick saw the girl get hit once again, he saw her fall to the ground. He decided there and then. He had to do something about this. Ignoring Pete pulling on his arm and willing him to stay away from the fight, he pushed through the fans he pulled one protestor off the girl and helped her up. She was mopping her bloody nose with her sleeve. Then he was pulled round roughly and punched in the nose.


End file.
